Romeo and Cinderella:: Forbidden Love
by Bluejay92
Summary: He's my Romeo, but I'm not his Juliet. She's the one that dies, right? I want to be Cinderella. She has a happy ending.


As she gazed into his soulful blue eyes, deep as the ocean, dreaming as the sky, and felt his breath on her cheek, she remembered the bittersweet memories they'd shared. All of the sad times, the happy times, the hard times, and the fun times, all of them together. They had always been together. Their secret meetings in the night, the mysterious rendezvous by day. The sacred times no one else knew of. But most of all, their escape into the night. The meeting in the dark of midnight, rushed conversation, running away on quick, silent feet, running forever, running tirelessly, away from the cold and the hurt and the pain. They ran until they were sure nobody could find them. But they had always been together, one way or another.

She did not miss her old life, her family, or her home, and she was sure he didn't, either. It had been tiresome. She had always looked forward to their meetings. The meetings were what kept her going through those lonely months of isolation. They had always kept their memories of their old lives fogged over, back in a corner, out of their minds. It was the kind of thing that, if you thought about it constantly, would eventually drive you mad.

Their families hated each other. Back during World War 2, his great grandfather had killed hers by friendly fire. It had been an accident, a mistake, but a massive one nevertheless. He had been injured badly in a recent fight, and while attempting to shoot at the enemy, he had misfired and hit the other soldier. However, the misfire killed the man, and her family was not the forgiving type.

They had never been allowed to see each other. Fences were put up around each house, and they were not allowed out of the house past 8 o'clock PM. Each had been curious about the seemingly empty windows at the top of the two houses. One day, she had been sitting on her balcony looking out, and he noticed her. It was love at first sight. However, their love was entirely forbidden by their families.

One night, they had each sneaked out of their houses once their parents were asleep and met in the alleyway behind the street. They had gotten to know each other, and became very good friends. They kept up their meetings, seeing each other every night and making plans to see each other during daylight. They had eventually confessed to each other, and they were constantly bothered by the fact that they had to hide their meetings and relationship from everyone.

_You're my Romeo, but I'm not your Juliet,_ she thought. _Juliet is the one that dies, right? Please don't let our relationship be like that. I want to be Cinderella. She has a happy ending._

After two more months of hidden meetings and whispered promises, he decided he could not let this go on any longer. He climbed up her balcony as she sat on her bed, watching. They greeted each other with a kiss, and talked for a while about their families' hate. He got onto the topic of getting away from it all. She was apprehensive at first, knowing their families would worry and they would probably be found and locked up in their rooms.

He smiled at her, pulling a small black velvet box from his pocket and holding it out to her. He got down on his knee, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, inlaid with five diamonds, sparkling in the light, set in the silk interior. He asked her the question he had been longing to ask for so long:

"Rin, will you marry me?"

Rin had been overjoyed. She loved Len dearly, and would do anything to be with him forever. She had hugged him tightly, and then kissed him, wishing that the moment would last forever.

They had run away together that night, to a house in Hokkaido close to where Len's friends lived, to be away from their families and the agony of their separation. They were so happy to be together. Rin had always wanted to be with Len, but this was better than she had expected.

She got her happy ending after all. Len was her Romeo, and she was his Cinderella.


End file.
